A display device such as a liquid crystal display and electronic equipment provided with a display device include a touch sensing device (which may be hereinafter referred to as “touch sensor”) and a force sensing device (which may be hereinafter referred to as “force sensor”) as input devices in some cases.
A capacitance touch sensing device senses proximity and contact (which may be hereinafter generically referred to as “touch”) of an object such as a finger (which may be hereinafter referred to as a “finger”) serving as a dielectric body to a screen of a display device based on a change in capacitance. The display device uses sensing information such as coordinates of touch position output by the touch sensing device as input information
A capacitance force sensing device senses a pressing force onto a screen of a display device based on a change in capacitance. Specifically, the force sensing device detects a change amount of capacitance based on elastic deformation by press, and calculates the pressing force based on the change amount. The display device uses sensing information such as the pressing force output by the force sensing device as input information.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-66837 (Patent Document 1) describes a pressure sensing mechanism for sensing a pressure onto a liquid crystal display element based on a change in capacitance occurring when a liquid crystal display cell is pressed to be deformed.